Eine Freundschaft zerbricht
by calleigh-duquesne
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt fünf Jahre vor Das Tagebuch


Diese Geschichte ist das Prequel zu "Das Tagebuch". Sie fängt fünf Jahre vorher an.

BEine Freundschaft zerbricht/B

Kate Todd kam wie jeden Morgen zur Arbeit. Sie war emotional völlig verwirrt. Sie hatte am Abend vorher zuviel getrunken und war dann mit ihrem Boss im Bett gelandet. Sie war vor Gibbs aufgestanden und zu sich gefahren, um sich umzuziehen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sei ihm in die Augen sehen sollte.

Gibbs erging es ähnlich. Leider ging er nicht so ruhig damit um. Er schnauzte Kate in einer Tour an. Als ihr am Tatort ein kleiner Fehler unterlief bekam sie foglendes zu hören:

"Was soll das? Ich brauche vernünftige Ergebnisse. Wenn du das nicht mehr kannst, kansst du auch gehen. Ich halte dich nicht."

Kate konnte ihre Tränen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten. Als sie mit Gibbs alleine war versuchte sie mit ihm zu reden.

"Wenn du mit den Ereignissen von gestern Nacht nicht umgehen kannst, alss deine Laune nicht an mir aus. Es wäre schade, wenn wegen dieses Fehlers unsere Freundschaft zerbrechen würde."

"Du warst ja auch nciht unbeteiligt. Wer hat mir denn soviel Alkohol aufgezwungen?"

"Moment mal, du hättest jederzet aufhören können zu trinken, aber du tatest es nicht."

"Hau ab, ehe ich mich vergesse. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Unsere Freundschaft? Das ist vorbei."

"Du verdammter Bastard."

Kate drehte sich um und lief möglichst schnell weg.

Einige Wochen waren seit dem Streit vergangen. Jeder im Team hatte mitbekommen, dass zwischen Gibbs und Kate schlechte Luft herrschte. Beide gaben keine Auskunft über den wahren Grund. Kate hatte leichte gesundheitliche Probleme und war zum Arzt gegangen.

"Organisch sind Sie völlig gesund. Haben Sie irgendwie Stress?" fragte Dr. Leonie Jones.

"Ich habe auf der Arbeit seit einigen Wochen Probleme mit meinem Chef. Aber haben meine Übelkeit und die veränderten Essgewohnheiten wirklich damit zu tun?" fragte Kate.

"Da gab es im Urintest eine Kleingkeit, aber dafür muss ich Sie an einen Frauenarzt überweisen", erklärte Dr. Jones

"Dann werde ich mir einen Termin besorgen", erwiederte Kate und verlies die Praxis.

Zwei Stunden später saß sie beim Frauenarzt und erfuhr, dass sie von Gibbs schwanger war. Für sie war es ein Schock. Sie würde ein Kind von ihrem Boss bekommen, der ihr momentan nur Probleme machte. Wenn er es erfahren würde, hätte sie noch mehr Probleme. Sie entschloss sich, ihre Schwangerschaft zu verheimlichen und sich einen neuen Job zu suchen.

Abends saß Kate in ihrer Wohnung. Sie dachte an ihr Baby, dass in ihr heranwuchs. Sie war sich gar nicht sicher, ob sie es haben wollte. Einerseits freute sie sich, anderereseits hatte sie große Bedenken. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es schaffen würde.

Sie wusste, dass sie selber hätte aufpassen müssen. Sie nahm sich noch die Stellenanzeigen vor und suchte nach etwas Passendem. Sie kreuzte mehrere Anzeigen an und beschloss morgen zu telefonieren. Ihre Kündigung woltle sie erst abgeben, wenn sie einen anderen Job hatte.

Sie ging schlafen, aber sie dachte nur über ihre veränderte Situation nach. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie wie gerädert auf. Sie ging trotzdem zur Arbeit.

In ihren Augen war der Tag grausam. Gibbs war vom Streiten und Schimpfen zur Nichtachtung übergegangen. Außerdem fühlte sie sich wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht wohl. Sie hätte so gerne mit Abbygesprochen, aber leider kam sie den ganzen Tag nicht ins Labor.

Als sie Feierabend machen konnte, war sie ganz schnell weg.

In ihrer Wohnung telefonierte sie.

"Corsensers Limidet. Sie sprechen mit Megan Logan."

"Hier ist Caithlin Todd. Ich möchte Mr. Robin Harwens sprechen."

"Kleinen Moment, ich verbinde."

Einen Moment später hatte sie den Herrn am Apparat.

"Miss Todd, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte dieser.

"Ich rufe wegen des Jobsals Sicherheitsmanagerin bei Ihnen an."

"Haben Sie denn Erfahrung in diesem Bereich?"

"Ich habe einige Jahre beim Secret Service gearbeitet und arbeite momentan beim NCIS."

"Erzählen Sie mir keinen Unsinn." Mr Harwens staunte nur.#

"Nein, das tue ich nicht. Es steht alles in meinen Unterlagen. Ich bin beim Secret Service ausgebildet worden."

"Gibt es irgendwelche körperlichen Einschränkungen?"

"Nur,dass ich in der fünften Woche schwanger bin. Das hindert mcih aber nicht an der Ausübung meines Jobs."

"Schwanger? Das geht noch. Der Job findet viel im Sitzen am Monitor statt. Sie müssen die Kräfte einteilen und dafür sorgen, dass die Security

reibungslos funktioniert. Nur im äußersten Notfall müssen Sie selbereingreifen. Schaffen Sie das?2

"Ja, das kann ich leisten."

"Dann kommen Sie heute um 19:00 vorbei."

Mr. Harwens gab ihr die Adresse und verabschiedete sich.

Kate druckte ihre Unterlagen aus und pakte alles zusammen. Dann zog sie sich um und fuhr zu der angegebenen Adresse. Als sie ankam, bemerkte sie, dass sie die einzige Frau war. Es störte sie nicht weiter.

"Miss Todd?" fragte Mr. Harwens

"Ja das bin ich", meldete sich Kate zu Wort.

Mr. Harwens musterte die zierliche Frau. Er traute ihr den Job nicht zu. Er beschloss alle Bewerber einem Eignungstest zu unterziehen.

Zu seiner ÜBerraschung hatten die männlihen Bewerber kein Mittel gegen Caithlin Todd.

"Sie haben den Job. Sie fangen am Montag an."

"Gerne."

Am nächsten Morgen legte sie Gibbs einen Brief auf den Tisch. Als er ihn öffnete las er folgendes:

IBKündigung/B/I

IIch kündige meine Stelle zum Freitag, da ich in diesem Klima nicht mehr arbeiten kann und will.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Caithlin Todd/I

Gibbs erbleichte. "Seine Katie" wollte ihn verlassen. Aber er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Sonst hätte er gestehen müssen, dass er diese Frau liebte.

Alle im Team waren betroffen, dass Kate gehen würde. Sie verabschiedeten sie am Freitag mit einer kleinen Party. sie war sehr schön und Kate bedauerte es doch, dass sie ging.

Gibbs nahm sie vor Ende der Feier kurz zur Seite: "Was du auch immer machst, ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Ich hoffe, dass du dir diene Träum noch erfüllen kannst. Vor allem, pass gut auf dich auf."

Kate war überrascht von diesen Worten. Fast hätte sie ihm von dem Kind erzählt,dass sie unter ihrem Herzen trug. "Danke Gibbs. Es war eine schöne Zeit hier und ich schaffe es schon. Pass du auch gut auf dich auf."

Danach verließ sie die Party sofort.

In ihrer Wohnung war sie sich weinend auf ihr Sofa. Sie merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr sie Gibbs liebte. Sie beschloss ihr Baby unter allen Umständen zu bekommen. Es war alles was ihr neben Erinnerungen von ihrer großen Liebe bleiben würde.

Es war einige Zeit vergangen seitdem Kate den NCIS verlassen hatte. Sie fühlte sich so wohl wie nur irgend möglich. Inzwischen sah man auch ihre Schwagnerschaft. Sie freute sich auf dieses Kind. Trotz allem konnte sie Jethro Leroy Gibbs nicht vergessen.

Auch Gibbs dachte ständig an Kate. Wenn er nicht so ein Idiot gewesen wäre, was hätte alles werden können. Er ahnte nichts von seinem Kind. Er arbeitetewetier wie bisher und versuchtealle Gedanken an Kate zu verdrängen.

Kate hatte wieder einen Termin beim Frauenarzt. Er teil,te ihr mit, dass es ihrem Baby blendend ginge.

"Sie werden eine kliene Tochter bekommen." Er hatt es durch Zufall gesehen.

Kate nahm es nur ma Rande war, denn inzwischen war die Schwangerschaft anstrengend geworden.

"Sie sollten sich jetzt mehr erholen. Sie sind im siebten Monat schwanger und powern immer noch voll durch. Das ist nicht gut für Ihre Gesundheit, Miss Todd." Der Arzt spr ach sehr ernst zu ihr. Kate wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Ihr Chef hatte Verständnis für die Anweisungen des Arztes. Sie arbeitete nur noch wenige Stunden. Das bekam ihr besser.

Sie betrat nach Feierabend hre Wohnung ung gin in ds fertig aus gestattete Kinderzimmer. Es war in hellen Farben gehalten. Die Wände waren gelb gestrichen und die Möbel waren aus hellem Kiefernholz. Sie freute sich,d ass irhe Tochter bald dort ihren Einzug halten würde.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, als sie ihr Baby strampeln spürte.

Die Geburt kam unerwartet auf der Arbeit. Es war noch einen Monat bis zum errechneten Termin, als bei Kate die Wehen einsetzten. Ihre Kollegen riefen sofort einen Rettungswagen, aber das Baby hatte es sehr eilig.

So wurde das Sicherheitsbüro dafür verwendet. Für Mr Harwens war es nicht angenehm, dass ausgerechnet im Security-Bereich ein Baby geboren wurde. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er wusste schon bei der Einstellung, dass die Leiterin seines Sicherheitsdienstes schwanger war. Er war ja auch sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. In diesem Bereich lief alles sehr gut, so dass er ihr angeboten hatte, das Baby mit zur Arbeit zu bringen.

Nach rund einer halben Stunde hatte Kate mit Hilfe der Sanitäter ein gesundes, kleines Mädchen zur Welt gebracht. Sie bekam den Namen Jaqueline Megan Todd. Sie hatte wie alle Babys himmelblaue Augen und einen braunen Haarlfaum auf ihrem Kopf. Kate wünschte sich, dass Jaqueline diese Augen behielt. Ansonsten war sie Kate aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

Im Krankenhaus wurden Kate und ihre Tochter noch mal untersucht und die Gesundheit von Jaqueline wurde bestätigt.

BIGedanken eines Babys/I/B

IHeute wurde ich in Washington geboren. Ich heiße Jaqueline Megan Todd. Wie ist Mommy nur auf so blöde Namen gekommen? Und mein Daddy war auch nicht dabei. Ich weiß nur, dass meine Mommy Kate ganz stolz auf mich ist und sich sehr auf mich gefreut hat. /I

IIch habe Hunger und Mommy muss mir etwas zu Essen geben und so fange ich an zu schreien. Mommy nimmt mich in die Arme und fragt dummerweise.

"Du hast wohl Hunger, mein Liebling?"

Sie bezeichnet mich als ihren Liebling. Dann fängt sie an mich zu stillen und ich muss lächeln. Sie streichelt mir zärtlich über den Kopf und schaut mich voller Stolz und Liebe an. Ich trank friedlich und als ich fertig war, nahm sie mich auf den ARm und ich musste ein "Bäuerchen" machen. So ein Blödsinn. Aber ich konnte etwas von der Umgebung sehen. Ich war müde und kuschelte mich an Mommys Schulter und schloss die Augen. Sie bemerkte, dass ich schlief und legte mich in mein Bett und küsste mich auf die Schläfe.

"Schlaf gut, mein kleiner Sonnenschein." Dann deckte sie mich zu und ich war allein.

In der nächsten Zeit gab es viel zu entdecken. Mommy fuhr regelmäßig mit mir spazieren. So konnte ich einige seltsame Dinge sehen. Unter anderem sind da laute Dinger, die Mommy und andere große Leute als "Autos" bezeichnen. Sie machen fürchterlichen Lärm. Dann gibt es noch Autos mit seltsamen, extrem lauten Lärm und blauem Licht.. Dann machten normale Autos Platz. Das ist alles irgendwie seltsam. Ich kapiere das nicht. Vielleicht erklärt Mommy es mir, wenn ich größer bin.

Ich lächele sie an. Sie ist wirklich eine tolle Mommy. Sie knuddelt mich ganz oft und ich muss dann immer quieken, weil es mir gefällt. Am Liebsten mag ich es, wenn sie mich hinter den Ohren krault.

Nun bin ich schon drei Monate alt und viel größer geworden. Mommymeint, dass ich immer schwerer werde. Sie ist ganz stolz auf mich. Sie meint, dass ich eigentlich den ganzen Tagg nur lache und lächele. Deswegen nennt sie mich ihren Sonnenschein.

Heute bin ich getauft worden. Lea Goldberg hat die Patenschaft für mcih übernommen. Sie hat auch ein Baby, das Sabrina heißt. Wenn ich älter bin, kann ich vielleicht mit Sabrina spielen. Komisch, dass der Priester mir kaltes Wasser auf den Kopf träufelte. Das hat mich vielleicht erschreckt. Tante Lea hätte mich fast fallengelassen, weil ich anfing zu starmpeln wieenie Wilde. Mommy strich mir über den Kopf und beruhigte mich. Sie meinte,dass es nciht so schlimm war. Sie hat ja keine Ahnung. Ich fand es schrecklich. Zum Glück durfte ich den REst des Tages in Ruhe schlafen./I

Es war einige Monate nach der Taufe, als Kate auf ihre friedlich schlafende Tochter sah.

'ISchade, dass Gibb sie nie kennenlernen wird. Er wäre bestimmt ein guter Vater geworden./I Sie dachte oft an ihn. Öfter als für sie gut war. Ihre große Liebe zu ihm war ihr während der langen Trennung so Recht zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Sie wollte mit keinen anderen Mann mehr zusammensein. Sie ahnte nicht, dass Gibbs genauso häufig an sie dachte. Er traute sich nicht, den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung zu machen. So ging die Zeit dahin und JAcky feierte ihren ersten Geburtstag.

IHeute bin ich ein Jahr alt geworden und schon ein großes Mädchen. Ich habe mit Sabrina gespielt. Wir haben mit einem Holzboot gespielt zu dem ganz viele Tiere gehörten. Das hat Spaß gemacht. Ich mag Boote. Wenn ich größer bin, baue ich selber welche./I

Abends brachte Kate ihre Tochter ins Bett. Ihr Interesse an dem Boot verriet mal wieder ihren Vater.

Etwa ein Jahr später erwischte Kate Jacky dabei, ein Märchenbuch zu lesen. Sie war jetzt fast zwei. Jahre alt und musste sich in den letzten Monaten das Lesen selber beigebracht haben. Sonst war sie außer das sie e ganzes Stück gewachsen war immer noch ein sehr fröhliches kleines Mädchen. „Wo hast du lesen gelernt?" Kate sah ihre Tochter streng an. Die Kleine senkte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Das habe ich selber gelernt. Nur Bilder anzuschauen ist langweilig. Lesen macht Spaß. Du bist mir doch nicht Böse Mommy, oder?" Kate hockte sich so hin, dass sie auf einer Höhe mit ihrer Tochter war. „Nein, mein Schatz. Es wunderte mich nur, weil du noch so klein bist. Wenn es dir Spaß macht, lies ruhig weiter. Es macht nichts." Jacky schmiegte sich vor Freude eng in die Arme ihrer Mutter und küsste sie ab. „Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb, Mommy." Kate strich ihrer Tochter liebevoll über das Haar. Dann lasen beide zusammen in dem Buch weiter. Kate ahnte, woher das Interesse ihres Kindes für Bücher kam. Sie war als Kind genauso gewesen. Ihre Tochter hatte anscheinend nicht nur ihren Verstand, sondern auch den ihres Vaters geerbt. Kate wusste, dass das noch sehr interessant werden konnte. Sie beschloss erst mal noch keine Maßnahmen einzuleiten, die ihre Tochter schon früh in die Hochbegabtenförderung bringen würde. Jaqueline sollte in erster Linie ein Kind sein. Das war ihr sehr wichtig. Nach dem gemeinsamen Lesen wurden och bis zum Abendessen mit diversen Bootsmodellen gespielt. Jacky hatte ein Geschick dafür entwickelt, einfache Modelle zusammen zu bauen. Sie liebte Boote und eine große Stoffschildkröte zum Kuscheln. Ansonsten war sie ein fröhliches und aktives kleines Mädchen. Sie war am liebsten den ganzen Tag und liebte es auch ihre Mutter ein wenig zu ärgern. Kate schaffte es trotz ihrer Arbeit sich sehr viel um ihre kleine Tochter zu kümmern. Das Kind hatte ihr gutes Herz geerbt und auch sonst einen guten Charakter entwickelt.

Mit Sabrina, der Tochter ihrer Patentante verstand sie sich auch sehr gut, obwohl sie nicht halb so intelligent war wie Jaqueline. Trotzdem mochten sich die beiden kleinen Mädchen sehr gerne. Kate und Lea tranken zusammen Kaffee, als fröhliches Kinderlachen im Hintergrund ertönte. Die Kinder spielten im Sandkasten, der in dem Garten war. Die Kinder spielten friedlich zusammen und hatten viel Spaß dabei.

Wieder war Zeit vergangen. Die beiden Kinder waren inzwischen im Kindergarten. Auch dort verstanden sich die Mädchen gut. Jacky hatte sich im Kindergarten auch angefangen Spanisch zu lernen. Auch das war kein Problem für das Mädchen. Auch hier wurde Kate wieder angetragen ihr Kind in eine spezielle Gruppe für Hochbegabte zu geben, aber sie lehnte es wiederum ab.

Also blieb das Mädchen in dem Kindergarten. Sie fühlte sich dort sehr wohl. Es änderte sich auch nicht, als ein Mann anfing sie und ihre Mutter zu verfolgen. Sie ahnte nicht, was das für gefährliche Folgen haben sollte. Das Verhältnis zwischen Mutter und Tochter wurde durch diese Vorfälle noch inniger und Kate passte noch mehr auf ihre Tochter auf. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihrem Kind etwas passieren könnte. Dabei achtete sie nicht genau auf ihre eigene Sicherheit. Es geschah an einem trüben Herbstabend, als Jacky bei ihrer Freundin Sabrina schlief. In dieser Nacht starb Kate durch die Hand ihres Verfolgers. Die Tat wurde am nächsten Morgen entdeckt und Jaqueline kam erst mal in das Remer-Waisenhaus. Es wurde ein Brief gefunden, der für ihren Vater bestimmt war. Daher konnte Lea Goldberg das Mädchen nicht zu sich nehmen. Ihre Tiere, die sie von Kate geschenkt bekommen hatte, kamen in ein Tierheim. Aufgrund einer Tierhaarallergie durfte sie nur Reptilien halten. Daher lief es auf eine Schildkröte, einen Leguan und eine kleine Schlange hinaus, die sie heiß und innig liebte.

Einen Tag nach dem Mord an ihrer Mutter wurde sie von Ms Yoshida, einer Mitarbeiterin der Jugendfürsorge ins NCIS Hauptquartier zu ihrem Vater Lereoy Jethro Gibbs gebracht. Er sollte sich nach dem letzten Wunsch der Mutter um das Kind kümmern.


End file.
